


Happiness

by orphan_account



Series: Traffic 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, first person little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a while, Dean is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this literally like 10 minutes ago. I thought it was cute, something Dean might stay up at night thinking of. I thought maybe he'd make a mental list of everything that makes him happy. This is just an excerpt from that, of course.

_Happiness is the feeling you get after you finish a really nice book. Happiness is having the time to read a book. Happiness is seeing Analeigh practicing ballet. Happiness is having a home. Happiness is watching you and Analeigh dance together. Happiness is lifting Analeigh up in my arms. Happiness is seeing the look on her face when you come home early. Happiness is the impala, and driving until there are no more roads. Happiness is Sam, and watching him finish college. Happiness is watching Sam teach Analeigh how to throw a football. Happiness is Analeigh saying she’d rather teach Sam how to do ballet. Happiness is watching you push your glasses up from where they’ve slid down your nose. Happiness is music, floating out of the speakers and into our minds, feeling the beat lift us up into a world completely different from our own. Happiness is cuddling on a cold winter night. Happiness is your hot chocolate, a recipe you found online. Happiness is your hair, mussed up and crazy as you run out the door. Happiness is your smile. Happiness is waking up in the middle of the night to find you still up, reading a book or sketching something. Happiness is waking up to find a picture of me on your pillow and a note—making breakfast, dear. Happiness is finding a smiley face drawn right under your name. Happiness is counting the shades of blue in your eyes. Happiness is the feeling of you pressed against me as we embrace. Happiness is your kisses, tender and open and there exactly when I need them. And even better, when I want them. Happiness is making love with you, feeling your body beneath mine and holding you closer._

_Happiness is you._


End file.
